


Jihoon's Favorite Book

by hongpikachu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, betweenyouandme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: Jihoon loves reading and Seungcheol is an open book.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Librocubicularist - a person who reads in bed

One of the best things about being in a relationship with Lee Jihoon is that he has always seems so simple but never does he have the scarcity of plot twists and thrills, Seungcheol thinks. And the best example is how he always finds the younger seated with his back rested on the headboard, fully engrossed on a book on his lap.

It has been a norm for couples to fall asleep in each other's arms, to cuddle, to say sweet nothings, to greet each other a good morning or good night each time the day starts and ends. True enough, Seungcheol and Jihoon are very well-acquainted with those scenarios, although they reenact them very rarely.

Choi Seungcheol loves to stare at the figure of his lover with creases on his forehead or a small smirk etched on his lips as he again gets engrossed in a book. He fell in love with the bibliophile that is Lee Jihoon, but never did he question if the latter loved books more than his lover. In fact, Seungcheol found it endearing to stare at his lover being so happy and so absorbed into another world, living an adventure. He was content with just watching.

On some days Jihoon would prefer something romantic, mellow, or comedic. Other days he'd let himself get consumed with the adrenaline of action, suspense, mystery, horror, or thriller. Seungcheol notes, that on the most random of days like today, Jihoon prefers to be the one experiencing the story as the first person, not as the character that authors make him to be.

"I want to read you, Seungcheol." he hears Jihoon whisper on his ear, the words spoken in a pleasing largo that sends his heartbeat to a staccato to which every beat is a note of its own, and the adrenaline goes straight to his groin. Jihoon may be petite and childlike physically, but the greatest plot twist he couldn't get enough would be the way he's able to drive Seungcheol in bed.

And as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, Seungcheol submits to his lover, most especially if the inner devil in Jihoon knows exactly just how much the push of kisses on the other's neck and shoulders signal an increase of blood flow and give off an effect like that of a strong Mary Jane.

Definitely enough, to Jihoon, his lover is an open book. A book that he's read repeatedly and memorized in every detail, a choreography that he gets to learn and master and remember more and more each and every day. And so when small, rough, warm palms leave traces on Seungcheol's toned and defined muscles just underneath the cotton shirt, the plot progresses to the older begging for anything but a tease.

They both know, however, that they never take things too fast. Just like the pauses Jihoon takes to stare and absorb everything that he has read and experience, Seungcheol knows that his lover is one to savor even the smallest hit in Seungcheol's breath, to scrutinize how far the patch of sweat expands on the older's already heated skin, and how quickly the erection settled between his legs come to life and graze against his own. They know that at this moment, they let each other know how much they need to progress; they let their primal instincts take over.

And Jihoon being a paradox is no different as to how he was impatient enough to rid of the fabric that separates their heated skin, and how he lets Seungcheol know how needy he is through a kiss, despite being able to find it hard to say "I love you" every now and then. Those little things about Jihoon are just as important to remember as how his lips feel plush and taste indescribably amazing against his own.

At this point, everything else is a blurry mess for them: their lips are meshed yet harmoniously dancing to an intense unspoken fortissimo, their bodies closing as much as they can, Jihoon's palms carefully studying Seungcheol's back as delicately as he would handle the book's pages and on the other hand the latter in a haste to explore the lover straddling on top of him, as if excited to finish the last few chapters of a fast-paced book.

They can be two opposites, two different genres seated on different shelves, but they could never deny how well they do fit in each other's arms. Or in this case, how very well Jihoon's length fits inside Seungcheol like a puzzle piece in its right place would.

The mess of their bodies and noises, to them, is one great harmony that beats every other award-winning composition in existence. Seungcheol's pleads and moans were  a fuel to the fire that is Jihoon's intricate movements. He never goes too fast, Seungcheol notes, as he notices how Jihoon stares at him through his undressed body and soul, palms feeling up each and every inch of the skin on his thighs, eyes reading the other's facial expressions and emotions.

Seungcheol loves being relished by Jihoon.

Just like on cue, when both their arousal reaches its peak. Seungcheol envelops Jihoon in a tight warm heat and the latter becomes impatient, lips parted as his moans messily harmonize with the older. Jihoon looks like a gorgeous mess, they both are, especially when they lose all control, both movements and voices coming out at a stentato.

And then they climax.

Jihoon's stomach and chest become a canvas for Seungcheol while the other paints on Seungcheol's insides. Their movements have come to a calando, but their heartbeats grow louder and louder, ringing in their ears. The empty feeling inside Seungcheol was soon forgotten as his petite lover slumps on top of him, light kisses being peppered on each other's ears.

"You're my favorite book," Jihoon says, and Seungcheol knows that despite his lover being so immersed in stacks of bound paper with different printed adventures, he would always prefer reading the book he loves to memorize and experience. Seungcheol could only simply smile and reply.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> what the heck did i just write?-


End file.
